milliways_barfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilford Warfstache
Wilford is, well. Let's not beat around the bush, Wilford's flippin' insane. He is basically one trigger word away from a full psychotic break. But you would be too, if you lived in a world where video games, along with all of their gameplay elements, were real. Wilford has faced monsters and creeps of all varieties, and hasn't always lived to tell about it. Canon and Timeline Info Wilford's world is a meta amalgamation of different videogame tropes and aspects, particularly those found in horror games. His canon has had direct crossovers with specific titles, including Slenderman, SCP: Containment Breach, and Five Nights at Freddy's, amongst others. Any canons which crossover with Wilford's world are considered separate entities. The FNAF of Wilford's world is not FNAF as Scott Cawthon created it, for example. It's weird and distorted, and has been sort of twisted up to fit where it doesn't belong. On the whole, any sort of thing that tends to happen in horror games is normal for Wilford's world. There are monsters and ghosts lurking in the shadows, the deities worshipped by cultists and fringe groups are as real as it gets, and sometimes things happen for no reason other than "evil." Wilford is familiar with the sorts of supernatural goings on that tend to happen in his neck of the woods. He can't help you with your Tsukumogami, for instance. Not that he would in the first place. Millicanon For the purposes of fair play, certain game mechanics don't work properly, or even at all within the bar, and changes made while on his side of the door don't affect anything that happens in the Bar. Wilford tends to die. A lot. It's kind of his thing. To date, he's died six times, with one of those deaths happening within the bar. He and Vyvyan Bastard have some sort of childish Highlander rivalry that's been going since day one of Wilford being in the game. Collateral damage is high between these two, so it's best to not be in the same area as both of them. His world is one where video games are real. For the puproses of being not quite as confusing and convoluted as it could be, any fantasy or heavy sci-fi games are either regarded as being in the distant past or future. For Wilford, it's currently 2015, with all of the expected technology from a mundane world. But his world also runs on pixie magic, and monsters and demons are real and often play a role in his plots. Depending on where he is in his timeline, he either lives in a fictionalised version of Washington DC, or in Los Santos. Appearance Wilford stands a few inches short of six feet, and has messy black hair. He's Korean, though he speaks English with an American accent. He's also got a pink handlebar moustache, and black perma-scruff. He wears stylish square half-rimmed glasses, and is usually dressed for his show, in understated colours and a pink bowtie that matches his moustache. Abilities Wilford comes from a world with many quirks that may appear to be supernatural abilities to an outsider. He has limited inventory space, in which he keeps various items (usually weapons). When he takes anything from his inventory, or puts anything into it, the item seems to appear or disappear. At any one time, he can only carry three items in his inventory. He can also cheat death by way of reloading save points. He can manually create saves with a leather journal he keeps in a fourth, dedicated inventory slot, but sometimes autosaves will occur. Autosaves are usually bad news, and indicative of an Event (which can often lead to perma-death). Pups from self-aware canons may recognise these abilities for what they are. As far as Wilford knows, and will maintain until his many graves, he is not from a video game world. Pups with an ability to sense magic can do with this information as they wish. Links *Wilford's Profile on DW *Wilford's Tag Category:Characters